Two guys in love
by metallicanirvana
Summary: COWRITTEN WITH Miluki Sama.XY. Cartman is in love with Butters, will a sleep over make Cartman admit his true feelings? SLASH Butters/Cartman... i like to call it buttman
1. Introduction

A/N: The awesome idea of this story came from Miluki Sama

A/N: The awesome idea of this story came from Miluki Sama.XY. I never even thought of Cartman/Butters…

Written with Miluki Sama.XY

Disclaimer: We don't own South Park.

Cartman

'Oh god I'm bored' Eric thought while lying on his bed. He had been playing on his Xbox 360 but he realised it's boring without a friend. He wanted a sleep over since its Friday but most of his friends couldn't come like Clyde whom had to go to on a date.

He asked Craig but he couldn't come either. He even asked Stan but he said he wants to hang out with Wendy. He can't ask Kyle because he hates Kyle. But then he thought of his last resort…

"Maybe Butters no wait I can't invite Butters." He said to himself. He didn't know why but he had a strange urge to call Butters over, it was probably because he wanted a friend.

Finally he got up and went downstairs to the home phone. He told his mother to get off of the phone and she obeyed her son. Some of Eric's friends blame his mother for his sometimes nasty behaviour. She is too soft on her son and it didn't help him much.

It was ringing for a few minutes when Butters answers. 'Don't do it.' Cartman thought. 'Remember how lame he is?' Cartman thought to himself.

"Hey Butters" 'Damn.' Cartman thought to himself.

"Oh Hiya Eric".

"What's up"? Cartman said

"Oh nothing just helping my mom with the dishes". Butters replied. 'Just hang up now' Cartman thought but he didn't do it.

"OK um would you like to come over for a sleepover?" Cartman said. There was a 3 minute pause as Cartman waited for Butters to answer. Butters went to ask his parents who said it is okay.

"Okay Eric I can come."

"Sweet!" Cartman said smiling to himself. Butters was going to come and Cartman was waited for another minute in anticipation before he answered.

"I will be there like around six or earlier. Depends if I finish my chores on time."

"Okay see you then". I hanged up the phone Butter sounded serious for a moment Ever since they ditched the museum during a school trip to go to an amusement park Butters has been stern and mostly angry. But there was something he didn't understand about Butters he use to be nice and a little gay.

"I use to like the gayish Butters, What Happened?" He thought to himself.

He went back to his room to think for a while. 'I have this strange feeling about Butters .but what is it? Why do I have this feeling? Am I falling in love with Butters?'


	2. The Sleep Over

Cartman

Cartman

I had everything prepared for tonight, my Xbox, the food and everything else. I even found some old board games hiding in the closest. I fixed up my hair and shaped it how I liked it. I even forced mum to go and buy me a new pair of pyjamas for the special occasion. Well its not a special occasion or anything but I just want to look good. Why? I don't get why this sudden desire to please Butters came from.

"Mum, door!!" I screamed as I was watching T.V in the living room.

"Hello Eric". He said walking in the room in. He was neatly dressed in his pyjamas. God he looked so hot!! I can't resist this anymore but its so wrong. Kyle is gay, not me… I swear to God that Jew is gay. He was so tempting, I just wanted to touch his hair, maybe swirl my fingers through his magnetic sunny blonde hair.

"What are you looking at me like that Eric?" He asked as I blushed he look so adorable and I just can't look away. I find my voice again but I can't help but look into his eyes, his magically eyes that glisten even in artificial light.

"Hey Butters" I sighed "Ready for the sleepover?".

"I'm sure am." Butters said. I lead Butters to my room where everything was  
set up. He looked at me for a moment I saw his crystal blues, gosh they are nice. The glow in them sometimes made it looked like he was crying but he isn't. I could stand to see tears fill those eyes. Man this is so wrong but at the same time my thoughts are exciting. I want to journey into a relationship with Butters but does he want the same?

"Pupsi Kins I have dinner set for you and Butters come down and eat." My mothers voice interrupted the moment we were having, it felt like that to me at least. God dam it mom why did you have to embarrass me like that?

Me and Butters went into the kitchen where me and mum usually eat. Mum was sitting on the table with a smile. I sat down directly opposite her, Butters took the seat next to me. I couldn't help but stare at Butters throughout Dinner, his beauty was so inviting to my eyes. Why do I keep thinking about you?

"Let's play Guitar Hero," Butters says.

"Sure dude, I can totally own you on legend mode." I say with a smile trying to stay calm. I just wanted to throw myself onto him but I can't. This guy is one of my closest friends and he has been for almost 9 years. An hour passed by, I lost track of time because of the fun we were having.

"I'm bored of this," I say turning the game off.

"Oh ok, what do you want to do?" I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to tell him I love him. I randomly attacked him, I don't know what made me do it. I hold him down with my arms, every voice in my head was saying 'Just kiss him'. He was squirming and trying to break the tight grip I had on him. He looked so adorable trying to get out of my grip.

"Get off me Eric please".

That's when I did something on impulse, something I couldn't resist and hopefully he can't either. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I made for his lips. I kissed him deeply; his saliva felt soothing dancing on my tongue. At first he looked shocked but then he kissed me back.

"I love you too Eric".


	3. I don't want to be like this

I sit inches from him wondering how I could have been brave enough to do that

I sit inches from him wondering how I could have been brave enough to do that. I told him I loved him and I kissed him… He said he loved me too. Now we sit in silence, suddenly it has become awkward.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship…." Butters said after a long pause.

"Neither do I but I want you to be more than a friend to me." I say.

"I want that too…" He said grabbing my hand and passionately kissing me on the cheek. I look deep into his eyes, they look so adorable and have a power to put me into a trance. I don't want the other guys to find out about us but it will happen eventually, I don't care that much about it either because I love him.

-

I wake up with Butter's hand around me. I know it was a quick change but it was a sleep over after all…

"I love him mum," I say, I never went to mum with my problems but I didn't know who else I could trust.

"That's nice dear."

"But Mum, you don't understand… I'm gay…"

"So honey? Does it really matter?"

"Does it really matter? Of cause it does… I'm gay." I say, she suddenly puts down her cup tea and puts her arms around me before giving me a kiss.

"Eric, I think your afraid of classifying yourself as a homosexual because of the bad connotations some place on that label. Don't look it like that, you two are lovers and God won't judge you harshly for it." That is contrary to what I have heard in the past. I don't want to go to hell but I don't I'm bad enough to go to hell. I mean the worst thing I tried to do was exterminate the Jews but God shouldn't be angry, the Jews killed his son.

"I'm in love… with Butters… and that's ok." I say with a smile.

"Of cause it is," Butters says walking into the room, and wrapping his arms around me.


	4. Going to the movies!

It was morning and I see Butters sleeping right next to me

It was morning and I see Butters sleeping right next to me. He look so comfortable I put my finger through his beautiful blonde hair. It was silk and smooth and his haircut was much nicer than mine. Butters soon opened his crystal blue eyes and looked at me before smiling. His smile warmed my heart and I smiled too. I put my hands around his waist. I slipped my hands in his pants but Butters slapped my hand. I understood that it was too early for that but he was so cute.

"Ouch Butters". I said while rubbing my hands I looked at my hand it was red  
just like my face. I never knew he could slap so hard.

"Oh sorry Eric I didn't to mean to… honest". Butters grabbed my hand and he  
kissed it I blushed once more. Butters held my hand and kissed me. It felt so soothing to have his I kissed back immediately. I did it fast so nobody would see me kissing a boy, my curtains were wide open but I doubt anybody saw me.

"I Love you Butters".

"Well jeez Eric I'm…". We kissed one more time before my mom called us down  
to breakfast. Me and Butters were holding hands while I choked down last of my  
pancakes and we headed for the living room

"Um Eric lets go to the movies". I turned to him and I nodded and I called for mom to give us 50 dollars each. She gave me a kiss which was embarrassing and we left for the movies. We were still holding hands all the way, I didn't really care anymore if anyone saw because I love Butters….

"Butters you could let go of my hand now". I said. He quickly let go of my hand  
he looked down to his feet. Oh no I made him upset I thought

"Look we could hold hands in the movies how about that ". He looked up and  
he nodded. We made it to the movie theatres we bought snacks before getting  
in the theatres "let's see Terrance and Phillip". I suggested.

He nodded and handed our fifty dollars to the cashier and we sat down. In the  
movie Terrance and Phillip were farting on a doctor because he said Terrence  
might get cancer and also the doctor said he may not ever fart again then  
Phillip came up with a big fart and followed by Terrence. In the middle of the  
movie I did something to Butters that wasn't imaginable, I made out with him.

I pressed my lips on his, I don't know why but I just did it. Even though it was a  
comedy movie. Not a romantic movie

"Wow Eric". Butters said I blushed and held my hand around him. It annoyed me that he would have to go home tonight, I wanted him sleeping next to me. He was perfect in every way and I just wanted to make love to him so badly but I couldn't.

"Woah dude Cartman?" Stan asked laughing as I let go of Butters' hand as fast as I could. I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks.

"We were just…"

"Making out?" Kyle asked with a laugh. They saw it all, I knew this day would come.

"Yeah so? Something wrong with that Jew?"

"Don't call me Jew fat ass,"

"Well its what you are." I said.

"Dude, we don't care that your gay… we got enough things to mock you about already." Stan said with a huge grin.

"Our love is as pure as the morning star." Butters said.

"Yeah the butting fucking morning star." Stan said with a smirk.

"Shut up Stan! If you can't accept me and Cartman's love then you can all just go to heck." Butters said with a fire in his eyes that was so sexy. It was rare that Butters would be angry but he was angry now.

"Butters, we accept you guys as a couple. Jesus Christ, we don't care but we got to rip on you for it, I mean were guys…" Stan said.

"_Hey Terrance, would you like some apples?"_

"_Sure Philip" Fart_

"_Wow Terrance those are some skinny apples."_

"Can't this one thing be off limits, I love Butters…" I say lamely as the two start cracking up.

"What ever dude, just don't get aids." Stan says with a laugh as he walks away. Kyle follows him, god damn it… why are me and Butters the gay ones? They act gayer than us. Well I don't care what they say I love Butters.

"_Hey Philip, I could this new Fall out boy C.D… it totally sucks ass." Terrance's says farting on the C.D_

.

"You know I love you don't you Butters?" I say with a smile giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I know and I love you too…"


	5. A sudden change in tempo

Butters

Butters

I was depressed all week I was thinking that Stan or Kyle told what I and Eric were doing in the movies.

I was depressed all week. There were a lot of things running through my mind. I love Eric but I haven't heard from him all week. I was thinking about what happened in the theatre, which was the last time I heard from Cartman. I don't understand what has happened to him, he didn't seem a shame of me then or was he?

It was a typical day in South Park. It was lunchtime and I was preparing to walk to my history class so we could be early. Walking through the hallways I accidentally bumped into Pip. He went fell down and books he was holding went flying everywhere along with some papers.

"I'm sorry," I say helping him up and find recollecting his items.

"Right Oh Chap, it's okay." He replied. I was wondering if I could talk to Pip about it, he was one of the few people I really trusted.

"Can I talked to you?" I ask and he nodded his head. I wanted to ditch and go to Stark's Pond and talk to him privately but we had school. We walked for about 10 minutes till we found an isolated spot. Was I really going to tell Pip this?

"You know it's hard for me to fit in, I try my best at all the American things like football, baseball and beating up old people but no one seems to like me." He starts off, I felt bad for him sometimes. He and I relate well in the sense that I didn't fit in with anybody. Even my boyfriend used to play pranks on both of us back then. I love Eric now but why was he so mean back then? Why hasn't he talked to me all week? He has been avoiding me all week, not even attempting to make eye contact.

"Pip?" I said to him after a long, awkward silence. I have to tell him, I know its strange but I have to tell him.

"Yeah?" Pip asked.

"I'm gay with Cartman" I said to him he looked at me for a few seconds then he hugged me, almost as if knowing I was feeling dirty, feeling bad. His arms soaked the sadness out of me.

"Its okay Butters, it's okay to be Gay." Pip said.

"Really?" I said to him but before he could respond my cell phone beeped. I opened it too see a txt. A txt from Cartman, I excitedly clicked on it. He wanted me to go to his house, I felt so excited!!

"I got to go see Cartman, I'll see you later." I didn't care that I was wagging; I wanted to see Cartman now. I'm sure Cartman isn't sick either. I knocked on Cartman's door and he opened it. He didn't look like himself, his normal cheerful face had been replied with a depressed look. He looked like he was losing weight at an alarming rate, he looked thinner than me.

"Are you okay?" I ask him but he doesn't respond.

"Cartman…" I was starting to get worried, I thought he was avoiding me because he is ashamed but it seems something else is on his mind.

"Are you okay?" He doesn't answer my question but gestures me into his house. I entered his home and we both sat down on the sofa. He didn't say a word for nearly 5 minutes, we sat silently watching a rerun of Terrance and Philip.

"Butters, I love you with all my heart but I don't know if it's right."

"Cartman, if we could choose who we loved it would be so much easier but it would be less magical." I tell him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"But I don't know if it's right, it's meant to be a magical connection between a guy and a lady."

"No it's not, society has made everyone think like that. They have oppressed us to the point that we feel dirty. Being Gay is a beautiful thing, it is love with many obstacles."

"I guess that is true." Cartman replies with a smile. I give him a soft kiss on the cheek. I know sometimes there is doubt in me and Cartman but it feels like we were destined for each other.


End file.
